Príncipe Oscuro
by DarkHarry Drarry
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Harry es el verdadero hijo de Voldemort/Tom? ¿Y si se crío en la Mansión Riddle? ¿Y si en lugar de tratar de destruir el lado oscuro quiere destruir el lado de la luz? Todo esto y mucho más está aquí dentro. Empieza a leer las aventuras del pequeño príncipe oscuro. Posiblemente sea un Drarry en el futuro. Esta historia está basada en la trilogía de Kurinoone.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola!**

 **Me dio por escribir una fic inspirada en la trilogía de Kurinoone. Sin embargo, hay varias diferencias que descubrirán en la lectura. No es el primer fic que escribo, pero sí el primero que publico. Espero ver las opiniones sobre este proyecto.**

 **Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling, si fuera mío haría que el Drarry fuera un canon en el lugar del Hinny, aunque respeto los gustos.**

 **Puede que algunas cosas se parezcan a la trilogía de The Darkness Within porque de ahí me inspiré. Pero también hay cosas que sí me pertenecen de la historia.**

 **Nota: Como recomendación, imagínese un Voldemort con la apariencia de cómo era antes de morir (La apariencia de Tom) así es como lo imagino yo, pero no hay problema si lo imaginan de cuando no tiene nariz y calvo XD**

 **Los dejo ...**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Voldemort estaba sentado en su oficina, tenía a ambos lados a Bellatrix y a Lucius viendo cuales eran las mejores estrategias para atacar a Francia, cuando llegó uno de sus mortífagos del círculo, llamado Nott, casi que corriendo al lugar.

"¡Mi señor! ¡Disculpe que entre de esa forma!" Se apresuró a decir, después de haber visto la cara de Voldemort contorsionándose en una mueca de enfado "Pero apareció esta carta cerca de la entrada y creí que era necesario traerla de inmediato" Dijo sacando un sobre de entre su túnica. "Es de parte de la señora Silena Chest."

La expresión de Voldemort cambió de inmediato. Se apresuró a tomar la carta y le ordenó a Nott que se marchara. Cuando se hubo ido, la abrió y la leyó.

Querido Voldemort.

Sé que no quieres saber nada de la señora Silena, pero tengo el deber de informarle que ella murió ayer debido a que la encontró un vampiro. Pero como yo sé que no le interesa ella, no hubiera perdido el tiempo escribiendo eso, lo que realmente quiero hablarle es sobre su hijo.

Voldemort dejó de estar enfadado por haber escuchado sobre la mujer que lo había engañado y se puso feliz al oír noticias sobre su pequeño Harry, quien ya debía de tener unos 4 años.

Lamento informarle que no son muy buenas noticias.

Frunció el ceño al leer eso. Solo esperaba que su hijo no estuviera también muerto porque sino mataría a todos los vampiros que existieran en el mundo.

Harry desapareció después de eso. Lo único que se llevó, por lo que sabemos, es su fotografía, pero no sé realmente cómo ni porqué desapareció.

Espero que pase un buen día.

Mauricio Chest.

Viudo de Silena Chest

Padrastro de Harry Tom Riddle

Voldemort se dirigió hacia Lucius y Bellatrix con una mirada asesina, sin embargo, ninguno dijo nada. Ya conocían muy bien lo enojado que se ponía Voldemort al escuchar noticias de su exmujer. No lo culpaban, era la única persona de la que verdaderamente se enamoró y ella le falló engañándolo con otro hombre.

"Silena murió" Dijo con una sonrisa "Lo malo es que Harry desapareció." Tan rápido como apareció su sonrisa, desapareció.

"¿El Amo Harry?" Preguntó Bellatrix con temor, Lucius y ella sabían muy bien que a Harry tenían que tratarlo con el mismo respeto que a Voldemort, aunque nunca en su vida lo hubieran visto. A pesar de que nadie lo hubiera visto personalmente, habían recibido varias cartas de parte de Silena exigiéndole una fortuna por Harry, y a pesar de todo Voldemort quería a su hijo.

"¡Esto es terrible!" Exclamó Lucius.

"Voy a buscarlo." Dijo Voldemort.

"Lo acompañamos, Amo." Dijeron ambos mortífagos. Voldemort solamente asintió con la cabeza.

Los tres salieron por la puerta principal y se dirigieron fuera del campo de antiaparición. Justamente cuando llegaron a los límites del campo vieron al nuevo mortífago, West, con su varita apuntando a un niño pequeño, de unos 4 años, que tenía el pelo desordenado y los ojos verdes que estaban cubiertos por unos feos lentes.

Ellos iban a pasar de lejos cuando Voldemort vio algo que tenía el niño en sus manos. Sin dar explicaciones se acercó y apartó a West para acercarse al niño, el cual estaba muy herido, se notaba que tenía muchos moretones, cortes, magulladuras, golpes, quemadas, y otras cosas difíciles de mencionar. Lo que más llamó la atención del Señor Oscuro era la fotografía que tenía de él. Se acordaba perfectamente de esa foto, se la había tomado Silena cuando estaba desprevenido.

"¿Eres Harry?" El niño asintió con mucho miedo antes de desmayarse en los brazos de su padre. "¿Qué estabas a punto de hacerle?" Le dirigió las palabras al mortífago con gran repulsión.

"Señor, pensaba matar al intruso. Apareció de la nada y no iba a dejar que entrara en la mansión." Inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus palabras al ver la mirada que le dirigían los otros 3. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo.

"¡AVADA KEDAVRA!" Salió de la boca de Voldemort y de ese tal West nunca se supo nada más.

"¡Cúrenlo!" Les ordenó.

Todos se dirigieron a la mansión Riddle en menos de lo que canta el gallo y en el camino Bellatrix y Lucius se encargaban de curar al niño.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Voldemort hicieron aparecer una mesa y acostaron allí al niño. A pesar de que ya no tenía heridas visibles, el Señor Oscuro estaba preocupado por las heridas con las que había llegado su hijo.

Realizó un hechizo para sacarle sus recuerdos y los metió en un pensadero que tenía. Los 3 entraron en él para ver los recuerdos que tenía el niño.

 **Continuará ...**

* * *

 **Bueno, hice lo mejor que pude para hacer este pequeño prólogo.**

 **Como habrán notado, Harry es el verdadero hijo de Voldemort, y eso es porque no soporto ver que Harry se aleja de él. Otros cambios los verán más adelante.**

 **Entre las cosas y los detalles que pertenecen a Kurinoone están:  
**

 **\- Harry fue maltratado los primeros 4 años de vida.**  
 **\- Bella va a ser casi una madre para harry.**  
 **\- Relación entre Harry y Voldemort (con la diferencia de que Harry es el verdadero hijo de él)**  
 **\- Lucius va a ser uno de los pocos que conocen a Harry, junto con Bella, ya que es pequeño.**  
 **\- Harry será muy fuerte.**  
 **\- Harry será llamado el Príncipe Oscuro.**

 **Estoy abierta a cualquier solicitud o sugerencia.**

 **Espero sus reviews dejándome críticas (constructivas), opiniones, sugerencias y más.**

 **Besos, la Divaza se despide ... Lo siento me equivoqué de página.**

 **Les recomiendo leer la trilogía de Kurinoone.**

 **Ahora sí, me despido. Cuidense.**


	2. 1 ¿Eres mi padre?

**¡Hola nuevamente!**

 **Me alegra ver que todavía siguen por aquí. Me emocioné mucho leyendo sus reviews y viendo cuántos favoritos y seguidores tenía. Admito que no esperaba tener ese apoyo sólo con el prólogo, me alegra que les esté gustando la historia. Al ser mi primer fanfic publicado, es toda una nueva experiencia.**

 **Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, si fuera mío el Drarry sería cannon en lugar del Hinny, aunque respeto los gustos. Algunas cosas fueron inspiradas en la trilogía de Kurinoone.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo, espero que les guste el capítulo.**

 **Los dejo...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: ¿Eres mi padre?**

Se sorprendieron al verse metidos en un cuarto muy pequeño y muy oscuro, de hecho, cuando pudieron adaptar un poco mejor su vista, se dieron cuenta de que realmente era un cuarto de unos 4 metros cuadrados y que estaba rodeado por paredes frías, la única fuente de luz era la pequeña abertura que había en la puerta, la cual estaba llena de barras... era una celda y el único mueble que tenía era una pequeña cama, que no tenía colchón, con una sábana que era más que evidente que no cubría muy bien el frío.

-¿Por qué el Joven Amo Harry tiene un recuerdo de este lugar?- Se preguntaba Lucius.

-Seguro está visitando a alguien, pero ¿A quién?- Era lo que pensaba Bellatrix.

Voldemort no estaba teniendo ningún pensamiento en particular, solo esperaba que no le pasara nada malo a su hijo.

De pronto vieron a Harry siendo lanzado contra la cama de una forma muy dolorosa. También vieron que la exmujer de Voldemort y su amante se acercaban muy sospechosamente al niño. El Señor Mauricio traía un cinturón en su mano y la señora Silena traía un sartén.

"¿Qué..." Articularon los 3 espectadores.

"Descubrimos que quebraste el jarrón que estaba en la sala." Dijo su madre.

"No fui yo ¡Lo juro! Fue Dudley." Y era cierto, Dudley era el hijo de el hermano del padrastro de Harry y los estaban visitando por una semana, para dicha de Harry se acababan de ir, para mala suerte del pequeño Harry, al ir saliendo su 'primo' Dudley botó un jarrón y lo quebró muy cerca de Harry.

"No culpes a tu primo por eso. Él no tiene nada que ver en esto. Pero tú de esta no te salvas. Ese jarrón me costó una fortuna." Le reclamó su padrastro.

"Pero fue con el dinero de mi padre." Rápidamente se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?" Preguntó su madre acercándose aún más.

"Los escuché hablando del dinero que les envió mi padre. Y escuché que era una fortuna, aunque no sé muy bien lo que significa."

"El inútil de tu padre cree que ese dinero es usado para ti, si supiera seguro no quedamos vivos, de no ser por el hechizo de Fidelius ya nos habría encontrado. Te odio por tener su sangre, yo lo odié desde el momento en el que lo conocí pero se enamoró perdidamente de mí, admito que fue mi buena Oclumancia la que no lo permitió saber mi verdadera personalidad y pensamientos, lástima, no tenía planeado quedar embarazada." Harry no entendió mucho de lo que ella dijo pero sí lo más importante.

"Esa... ¿Cómo se atreve?" Reclamó furiosa Bellatrix, había visto a su amo sufrir mucho después de su traición, nunca olvidaría la cantidad de dolor que había visto en su amo.

"Silena..." Dijo Voldemort.

Sin esperar a nada más, Silena empezó a golpear fuertemente a Harry con el sartén, después de unos 15 minutos paró de hacerlo poruque ya se había cansado, el pobre niño estaba tendido en el suelo llorando inconsolablemente.

"¡¿Cómo se atreve a hacerle eso al hijo de mi Lord?!" Preguntó Lucius con furia. Los dos mortífagos se voltearon para mirar a Voldemort y se encontraron con los ojos de él llenos de ira y odio puro, si no terminaba ese recuerdo pronto, lo sacarían para evitar que los matara.

Mientras Harry intentaba recuperar aire, Mauricio empezó a pegarle con el cinturón; lo malo de él es que no se cansaba tan rápido como Silena, por eso le pegó casi por una hora, tanto con el cinturón como con la mano y un cable que le consiguió su mujer.

Cuando los dos adultos salieron de la celda, Harry estaba sangrando por todas partes, sus ojos estaban inchados de tanto llorar, su garganta ya no le permitía gritar nada más y el montón de moretes y marcas que se extendieron por su cuerpo eran increíbles.

Ese recuerdo terminó y los trasladó a un bosque.

Voldemort estaba rodeado de un aura oscura advirtiéndole a sus dos acompañantes sobre el peligro que correrían si se le acercaban mucho.

Harry estaba en las mismas condiciones con las que llegó a los límites del campo antiaparición. Estaba muy herido, aunque por suerte no estaba tan herido como en el último recuerdo. Iba caminando mientras agarraba una foto en su mano. La había robado de uno de los cajones de su madre.

"Quiero encontrarte." Sollozó Harry.

No iba prestando atención al camino y se tropezó con una piedra brillante de color gris. Al verla a Harry le dieron unas ganas muy irresistibles de pedir un deseo.

"Quiero encontrar a mi padre." La piedra brilló y por unos segundos nadie vio nada, hasta que la imagen se aclaró y se vio a Harry frente a un mortífago que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

Los 3 fueron expulsados del pensadero y volvieron a la oficina de Voldemort. El Señor Oscuro pidió que lo dejaran solo con su hijo y así mismo fue como hicieron.

Una vez que se quedó solo se acercó a la mesa donde reposaba Harry y se sentó a su lado. Tenía la mente hecha un caos en ese momento. Por un lado se sentía alegre de que muriera la desgraciada de Silena, por otra parte se sentía furioso con ella y Mauricio por haber dañado de esa forma a su hijo. Hablando de eso... No quería que a su hijo le pasara nada malo, era lo único que realmente amaba.

Después del engaño de su exmujer dejó de tener ese sentimiento, hasta que descubrió que era padre y no lo hubiera creído de no ser porque Silena le mandó una prueba mágica de paternidad y confirmó que sí era el padre. Ese día había sido muy feliz.

-La mejor forma de mantenerlo protegido es 'conectándonos'. No estoy seguro de que él quiera realmente eso pero es lo mejor para él.- Pensó Voldemort.

Sacó una daga y atravesó su mano para luego pasarla suavemente por la mano de su hijo sacándole una pequeña cantidad de sangre, rápidamente metió la daga en un caldero que acaba de aparecer y cerró las heridas de ambas manos.

En el caldero también metió otros ingredientes y los empezó a remover mientras citaba las palabras:

"To aíma mas mas enónei, i sárka mas provállei kai tóra aftó to xórki mas syndéei" Cuando terminó de pronunciar esas palabras una luz verde salió disparada hacia Voldemort y le dio en su pecho y después salió disparada hacia Harry y le dio justamente en la frente. Voldemort vio claramente como la luz le dejó a su hijo una cicatriz en forma de rayo, rápidamente se fijó en su pecho pero no vio ninguna marca visible, sabía muy bien que no se iba a ver porque le dio directamente en el corazón.

Ese hechizo solamente podía ser efectuado entre parientes y lo que lograba era que el que realizaba el hechizo conociera los sentimientos del otro, ya fuera su alegría, su dolor, su enojo y también le permitía saber cuando estaba en peligro, y de ser el caso también podría saber que tan cerca estaba. Y del lado contrario, el otro familiar también podía sentir sus emociones.

"Perdóname, Harry, por haber dejado que esa mujer y su amante te dañaran de esa forma." Susurró Voldemort con una mirada que reflejaba mucha culpa.

Voldemort salió de su oficina y se dirigió al jardín, no podía dejar de pensar en la forma en la que había sido tratado su hijo

-¿Qué clase de persona podía tratar a un niño de 3 años y 11 meses de esa forma? Es increíble que sobreviviera.- Pensó lo último con alivio.

Se encontró con Lucius y Bella hablando en una de las bancas, cuando vieron a su amo acercarse se arrodillaron inmediatamente.

"Arreglen una habitación que sea digna de mi hijo."

"Como ordene, Señor." Y desaparecieron.

El Señor Oscuro se quedó unos minutos más afuera y al rato se devolvió a su oficina a seguir pensando en las estrategias. Cuando entró, escuchó los sollozos de un niño y se apresuró en encontrarlo. Usando la conexión se dio cuenta que estaba muy asustado y que estaba muy cerca. Se fue acercando más y más a su escritorio hasta que lo encontró debajo de él.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"Preguntó un tanto molesto, ese niño acababa de ser curado, no tenía que haberse levantado.

Harry tembló ligeramente y se escondió aún más. Voldemort suspiró, él no tenía paciencia con los niños... Corrijo, él no tenía paciencia.

"¡Sal de ahí!"Ordenó usando todo su autocontrol para no matar a su hijo.

"No te voy a hacer daño." Dijo con lo último que le quedaba de paciencia, si ese niño no salía por las buenas iba a tener que obligarlo él mismo. Con un ligero temblor salió de su escondite.

"No... No... Estás..."

"¡Deja de Tartamudear!" Le gritó cuando se le acabó la paciencia. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error al ver al chico temblar aún más y soltando algunas lágrimas.

"Perdón." Sollozó el chico y se cubrió la cara con sus pequeñas manitas. El Señor Oscuro se estremeció, no pensaba golpear a su hijo y él pensó que lo iba a herir ¿Tanto daño le habían hecho sus antiguos cuidadores?

"No pensaba gritarte. Solo quería hablar contigo ¿Me reconoces?" Preguntó un poco esperanzado, una parte de él quería que su hijo lo reconociera.

Harry lo miró detalladamente y recordaba haber visto ese rostro en algún lugar, pero ¿Dónde? Sintió que se le resbalaba la foto que tanto le costó conseguir y ahí fue cuando la vio.

"¿Eres mi padre?"Preguntó con emoción, aunque u poco cauteloso.

"Sí, lo soy."La reacción que vino después, Voldemort no se la esperaba. El niño se tiró sobre él y lo abrazó. Increíblemente después de haber sido abrazado Voldemort no lo apartó pero tampoco le devolvió el abrazo.

"¿No me vas a... A..." Al ver el rostro de su padre enojado se obligó a sí mismo a dejar de tartamudear "¿No me vas a pegar? ¿Ni a encerrar? ¿Ni a quemar? ¿Ni a..." Dejó la pregunta en el aire.

"No, no voy a hacer eso." En esos momentos aparecieron Bellatrix y Lucius y se arrodillaron aunque el niño no notó su presencia "¿Qué era lo que ibas a decir? ¿Por qué no terminaste la frase?"

"Es que... Es que..."Voldemort iba a volver a regañarlo por tartamudear cuando lo vio llorando inconsolablemente y temblando muchísimo más de lo que antes lo hacía y con sus brazos se abrazó a sí mismo. Voldemort no sabía que hacer, ni loco iba a abrazarlo y menos en presencia de sus 2 mortífagos más respetados. Pero tampoco podía dejar a Harry llorando de esa forma. Con la mano le hizo una seña a Bellatrix para que se dirigiera al niño, ella lo miró incrédula y luego asintió.

Se fue acercando al bebé que estaba llorando. Cuando Harry escuchó pisadas en su dirección, levantó la vista y vio a una mujer acercándose a él, eso lo asustó mucho y a como pudo corrió hasta donde estaba su padre y se escondió detrás de él.

"Por favor..." Sollozó "No te enojes conmigo."Esas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría ¿El niño de verdad se preocupaba por tener a su padre feliz "Lo que te iba a preguntar era que... ¿No vas a usar el cru-crucio conmigo?" Preguntó alejándose un poco de su padre.

-¿Usaron el crucio en él? Pero es sólo un niño.- Se horrorizó Voldemort. Él había usado los crucios en niños anteriormente y no se arrepentía, pero sí sabía las consecuencias que traía al niño, más si es uno que casi iba a cumplir 4 años. No le molestaba el hecho de que usaran la maldición en un niño, lo que le molestaba era saber que la víctima había sido su hijo.

Sus ojos rojos se suavizaron al entender el miedo tan grande que demostraba su hijo.

-¡Vaya! Aún no me acostumbro a pensar en que tengo a mi hijo a mi lado.-

Decir que Lucius y Bella se sorprendieron era eufemismo, aunque sabían que a su Lord no le agradaría la idea de que su hijo hubiera sido torturado, no esperaban que pasara lo que pasó.

Voldemort se acercó despacio a su hijo para evitar asustarlo y una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se agachó y lo abrazó.

-No me importa lo que piensen de mí, después de todo si se atreven a decir algo...- Les adviritió con la mirada que no dijeran nada.

"Está bien, Harry. No tienes que preocuparte. Nunca voy a usar el crucio contigo."Harry se sujetó en las túnicas de Voldemort y se fue calmando poco a poco.

"Por cierto ¿Tienes hambre?" Le preguntó con un tono paternal. Cuando el niño iba a contestar le sonó su estómago. "Lo voy a tomar como un sí."

Harry le dirigió a su padre una gran sonrisa y se volteó al sentir 2 presencias detrás suyo. Inmediatamente se escondió detrás de su padre.

"¿Quiénes son?" Preguntó un poco temoroso.

"Joven Amo, yo soy Bellatrix Lestrenge, si quieres puedes llamarme Bella. Estoy a su servicio."Dijo inclinándose ante Harry.

"Joven amo, yo soy Lucius Malfoy y también estoy a su servicio." También se inclinó ante Harry.

Harry se sorprendió y luego se rió. Todos lo miraron confundidos.

"¿Por qué me llaman así? Suena divertido." La expresión de Voldemort se suavisó.

-Así que era eso.-

"Porque eres el hijo de mi amo, por lo tanto eres nuestro joven amo." Dijo Bella.

"Pero yo creo que te quedaría mejor Príncipe, y como eres hijo del Lord Oscuro, te quedaría bien Príncipe Oscuro." Dijo Lucius.

"¿Príncipe Oscuro? ¡Me agrada!"Aprobó Voldemort.

"Pero no soy un príncipe."

"Sí lo eres. Ahora vamos a comer y luego te llevo a tu cuarto. Ustedes ya pueden retirarse."

Los mortífagos salieron y Voldemort dirigió a Harry al comedor. En el camino le iba explicando a qué lugar llegaba con cada puerta. Harry al ser un niño de casi 4 años no le puso mucha atención, estaba más concentrado viendo las decoraciones que habían.

Harry se quedó helado al ver el comedor tan grande en el que habían entrado. En su antigua casa el comedor no era tan grande, y en cualquier caso, él no comía ahí, siempre lo hacía en su 'habitación', si es que a ese lugar se le podía llamar así.

Voldemort sonrió al ver la expresión de asombro en su hijo, al parecer realmente le había gustado el lugar que sería su nuevo hogar. Voldemort en todo el rato que iban hacia el comedor, iba pensando en lo que era ser el padre de un niño de casi 4 años.

Sabía que no debía tratarlo como lo trataron Silena y Mauricio, pero también sabía cómo era su propio temperamento y dudaba mucho que lo cambiara de la noche a la mañana, si era sincero consigo mismo tenía miedo de causarle algún daño a su hijo.

Desde que supo que era padre se preguntaba cómo sería su vida si tuviera a su hijo bajo su cuidado, realmente quería ser un buen padre, aunque no lo admitiría tan fácilmente.

Después de meditar un poco, supo que ese bebé le cambiaría muchas cosas en su vida, y un claro ejemplo es que nunca hubiera abrazado a nadie de esa forma frente a otras personas. A la única persona que había abrazado unas cuantas veces en todo lo que llevaba de vida era a Silena, y nunca la abrazó en público.

Al entrar en el comedor se sentó en la silla que estaba en el extremo de la mesa y le dijo al niño que se sentara a su derecha. Tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de autocontrol para evitar arrullar de la ternura al ver a su hijo tratando de subir en la silla, la cual era mucho más alta que él.

Con un movimiento de su varita Harry se elevó y quedó sentado en su lugar. Harry lo miró perplejo durante unos segundos para después empezar a reír.

"Eso fue divertido." Se rió. A pesar de mantener todo el autocontrol que le quedaba en esos momentos no pudo evitar sonreír. Le encantaba ver a su hijo con una sonrisa en su cara. No quería volver a verlo llorar ni temblar de miedo como hace un rato.

Todavía no podía creer que lo hubieran hecho pasar por tanto, y estaba seguro de que si usaba la Legismancia podría ver recuerdos que eran mucho peores del que vio hace unas 2 horas junto a Lucius y Bella.

Más temprano que tarde apareció un plato con una cena adecuada para un niño de la edad de Harry junto a un vaso de leche.

Frente a Voldemort apareció su plato de comida, que era muy diferente al de Harry. Mientras había ido al jardín había hablado con uno de sus elfos domésticos y le ordenó que hiciera para la cena una comida adecuada para un niño de 4 años.

Harry miró con emoción su plato de comida, pero se detuvo para buscar el permiso de su padre de poder comerlo. Se acordaba muy bien de su madre pegándole cuando comía sin tener permiso.

"Puedes comer, Harry."

El niño devoró su plato como si nunca en la vida hubiera comido, se dio cuenta de su error y comenzó a comer más lento a pesar de que Voldemort no le dijo nada, había captado su mirada molesta.

Lo que Harry no sabía era que su padre tenía esa mirada de molestia por el hecho de que lo hubieran alimentado mal, y no por el hecho de que hubiera comido rápido. De hecho, ese detalle a Voldemort no le importó en lo más mínimo.

Una vez terminada la cena, Harry bostezó y se talló sus ojos.

"Ven, te voy a mostrar tu cuarto." Le indicó. El niño estaba muy cansado, tan cansado que casi se quedó dormido de pie.

Su padre hizo un hechizo no verbal y lo mantuvo flotando, haciendo que lo siguiera. Llegaron a una gran puerta negra, que tenía 2 serpientes de oro enrolladas alrededor de un bastón (imaginense la vara de ascleipo invertida) y ambas con su mirada fija en dos orificios que estaban al lado contrario de ellas.

"Ábrete." Voldemort siseó en parsel. Harry no tuvo tiempo de admirar la habitación porque estaba muy cansado y sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse por sí solos.

Lo último que supo era que sintió como era colocado en una superficie muy suave y era arropado (con magia) con una cobija muy calientita, no con la que dormía en su antigua casa. Después de eso se dejó llevar por el sueño.

Voldemort vio a su hijo caer dormido casi al instante y no lo culpaba, había sido un día muy largo para todos.

-Aunque me cueste reconocerlo me gustó mucho pasar un rato con mi hijo. Pero me duele saber que sufrió tanto por culpa de esa mujer y su amante. Tuvo una muerte rápida a manos de los vampiros porque en caso de que yo la hubiera encontrado hubiera sufrido un montón. Pero Mauricio no va a salvarse de mi furia, él merece una horrible muerte.-

Salió de la habitación de su hijo y volvió a dirigirse a su oficina. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar. De inmediato llamó a los 2 mortífagos en quienes más confiaba.

"Ustedes me van a ayudar a criar a mi hijo." Ambos lo miraron perplejos. Ninguno de los 3 era bueno con los niños, cada vez que veían a un niño lo mataban y ya, pero cuidarlo y criarlo... era algo totalmente diferente. Pero obviamente no iban a desobedecer a una orden, por más ilógica que fuera.

"Como ordene, amo." Dijeron a la vez.

Los 3 se pusieron a organizar la estrategia que habían estado planteando en la mañana. Una media hora después, Voldemort sintió en su pecho una incomodidad y sabiendo que era por el vínculo se concentró en sentir las emociones de su hijo, entonces sintió mucho dolor, miedo y tristeza, de inmediato se dio cuenta que tenía una pesadilla.

Se despidió de sus mortífagos y se volvió a dirigir al cuarto del niño. Le partió el corazón verlo llorando en sueños y gritando muchos "¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Seré bueno! ¡Lo prometo!" Voldemort volvió a llamar a Lucius y Bella quienes se veían un poco cansados.

"Ya tienen su primer tarea como cuidadores de Harry. Hagan que deje de tener pesadillas." Y diciendo así desapareció.

Los 2 mortífagos sabían sobre la conexión que tenían padre e hijo debido a la cicatriz que habían presenciado en el pequeño. Por eso sabían que su Lord se enteraría si cumplían o no su tarea.

Bella fue quien se acercó a la cama donde reposaba el pequeño y con un poco de delicadeza, era mucha considerando que provenía de ella, lo sacudió hasta despertarlo.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos vio todo borroso debido a las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, pero podía distinguir a las 2 personas que estaban junto a él. Eran Lucius y Bella. Su padre dijo que no lo iban a herir por eso se relajó un poco.

"Príncipe ¿Podrías decirnos con qué soñaste?" Preguntó Lucius con muy poco tacto.

Harry sintió que las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos y se escondió bajo la cobija. Solo quería olvidar todo lo que había pasado. Ambos mortífagos entendieron que no debían presionarlo.

"¿Podemos ayudar en algo, Príncipe?" Preguntó Bella con brusquedad.

"Recuerda que estamos aquí para servirte."

El niño se quedó pensando por unos momentos y después de un rato pensó en una solución ideal.

-Si dice que no, le doy la poción para dormir sin sueños.- Pensaba Bella exasperada por tener que cuidar de Harry.

"¿Podrían dormir conmigo, por favor?" Decir que eso los sorprendió era poco. No podían negarse a lo que pedía porque sería lo mismo que negarselo a su padre, en otras palabras era una sentencia de muerte, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuera una tortura para ellos.

"Como quieras... Príncipe." Suspiró Lucius.

\- Genial, nunca tuve que cuidar a Draco de esta forma y ahora me toca cuidar al hijo de mi Lord, estoy empezando a creer que el karma sí existe.

Bella y Lucius se sentaron en la cama al lado derecho de Harry esperando a que se volviera a dormir. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el niño se acostó en sus piernas, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Bella, por alguna extraña razón sentía como si ella podía darle algo que nunca tuvo, pero no sabía lo que era realmente, y con sus piernas sobre las piernas de Lucius.

"Buenas noches." Dijo antes de volver a dormirse.

"Buenas noches." Contestaron ambos después de un gran rato de no haber dicho nada. Vieron al niño dormir muy relajado en sus regazos ¿Qué era ese sentimiento?

Cuando estuvieron seguros de que Harry no se iba a volver a levantar lo acomodaron nuevamente en su cama y lo arroparon bien, no querían que se enfermara por su culpa, Voldemort nunca se lo perdonaría. Se estaban dirigiendo a la puerta cuando oyeron un leve susurro, pero claro.

"Lucius, Bella..." Ambos se volvieron para mirar al bebé ¡Genial! Se había despertado, ya no podrían dormir nada en toda la noche.  
"Padre..." Volvió a susurrar. Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de ambos mortífagos y salieron de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Harry no volvió a tener pesadillas en toda la noche.

Voldemort estaba en su oficina pensando sobre todo lo que ocurrió durante ese día. Ciertamente en las pocas horas que estuvo con él, algo dentro de él había cambiado. Por extraño que le pareciera, se sintió amado, sintió que su hijo de verdad lo quería cerca de él. Lo que más lo alegraba era que apesar del miedo que estaba claro que tenía Harry, se acercó a él y se relajó mientras lo abrazaba.

-Hablando de abrazar ¿Desde cuando doy abrazos así? Mi hijo... realmente mi hijo está aquí conmigo. Podré estar con él por siempre.-

Pasado un rato se dio cuenta que Harry volvió a dormir pero esta vez estaba muy feliz y seguro ¿Cómo pudieron lograrlo Bella y Lucius? No lo sabía.

Con un sentimiento de paz se fue a dormir. Ya en la mañana hablaría con Harry.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Agradezco los reviews que recibí, les aseguro que me alegraron el día y espero seguirlos recibiendo. Aquí está la respuesta al review que no tenía cuenta:**

 **Dementor:** Me alegra que te guste. Yo también pienso lo mismo, Harry necesita tener felicidad en su vida, a pesar de que me agrada Dumbledore, nunca entendí el porqué de no haber ayudado a Harry cuando más lo necesitaba. Sí, Harry va a tener muchos recuerdos bonitos y personas que se preocupen por él. Espero volver a verte por estos lados. Saludos para tí también.

 **Me alegra ver que este fic está siendo bien aceptado, les prometo que me esforzaré en hacerlo lo mejor posible. No prometo nada con respecto a las actualizaciones, porque hoy sabemos y mañana no conocemos, pero sé que tengo el siguiente capítulo bastante avanzado.**

 **Estoy abierta a cualquier crítica (constructiva), sugerencia y opinión, por eso no se preocupen pueden dejar su review tranquilamente.**

 **Cuídense, nos leemos.**


	3. El pársel y los Potter

**¡Hola nuevamente!**

 **Me alegra ver que todavía siguen por aquí. Me emocioné mucho leyendo sus reviews y viendo cuántos favoritos y seguidores tenía. Todavía me cuesta creerlo.**

 **Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, si fuera mío el Drarry sería cannon en lugar del Hinny, aunque respeto los gustos. Algunas cosas fueron inspiradas en la trilogía de Kurinoone.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo, espero que les guste el capítulo.**

 **Los dejo...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: El pársel y los Potter.**

Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente con un sentimiento de calidez. Por primera vez pudo admirar su nueva habitación, la noche anterior estaba tan cansado que no pudo hacerlo.

Era una habitación grande, de hecho, era más grande que su antigua casa. Se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama muy grande, en la que perfectamente podían caber hasta unas 8 personas. En medio de la habitación había un gran sillón con una mesita. También se podían observar otros muebles y objetos que iban desde libreros y estantes vacíos hasta jarrones, Harry se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo exquisita que era toda esa decoración. En esa habitación sobresalían 2 colores sobre todos los demás: el verde y el plateado.

Al voltear hacia su lado derecho vio unas puertas blancas que eran adornadas por serpientes de madera en los marcos. Y al lado de eso estaba una puerta más pequeña, pero no por eso menos hermosa.

"¿Quieres descubrir qué hay en esas puertas?" Preguntó una voz detrás de él. Pegó un brinco por el susto. Su padre se encontraba a unos metros de él, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara, como si hubiera estado disfrutando de algún espectáculo.

Harry olvidó por completo lo que le preguntó y en un salto se dirigió a su padre, para abrazarlo.

"Buenos días, padre." Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara. Voldemort le acarició la cabeza de una forma muy cariñosa.

"Buenos días, Harry." Le contestó un poco receloso "¿Qué te parece tu nueva habitación?" Aunque ya conocía la respuesta, después de haber visto al niño reaccionar al verla, quería oírlo de su propia boca.

"Está increíble, pero... ¿De verdad es para mí? ¿No es muy grande?" Realmente estaba confundido, su madre y padrastro le habían dicho durante su corta vida que no merecía tener un lugar tan espacioso por ser quien era.

"Te mereces esto y más." Le contestó Voldemort con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Sabía lo que estaba pensando su hijo con solo ver su expresión. Todavía trataba de controlar su ira, no quería asustar a Harry.

La sonrisa que le dedicó su hijo no tenía precio.

"¿Quieres ver lo que hay tras esas puertas?" Volvió a preguntar. No estaba acostumbrado a tener que repetir las cosas. Obviamente Harry asintió con la cabeza.

"Harry, contéstame verbalmente." Lo regañó.

"Sí... Sí, señor."

"Puedes llamarme padre cada vez que quieras." El brillo de los ojos de Harry no pasó desapercibido por su padre. "Entonces ve a averiguarlo."

El niño no esperó más y corrió primero hacia las puertas grandes y se dio cuenta que era una habitación completa llena de distintos tipos y colores de túnicas, zapatos, capas, ropa interior... Quedó maravillado con la cantidad de ver la cantidad de prendas que habían en ese lugar ¡Y todas eran suyas!

Salió del armario y se dirigió hacia la otra puerta. Era un baño muy grande, tenía una cascada como ducha, una gran bañera, un servicio que se veía muy cómodo, un lavamanos, un armario con diversos utensilios y 2 espejos de oro de cuerpo completo. El baño, apenas era un poco más pequeño que su habitación.

"Gracias, padre. Me fascina."

"Me alegro que te guste. Vamos a desyunar."

Ambos se dirigieron por el mismo camino que habían venido ayer, pero ahora era diferente porque Harry no estaba durmiéndose y pudo prestar atención por dónde iba. No quería perderse después encontrando su cuarto.

Mientras estaban desayunando, Voldemort pudo apreciar cómo su hijo se sorprendía por las cosas más simples como cuando un elfo doméstico entró para preguntarle algo sobre la comida o cuando uno de los retratos que estaban en el comedor le dirigió un saludo a Harry.

"Entonces... ¿Es verdad que eres hijo de Voldemort?" Preguntó con curiosidad una mujer que en el retrato lucía como de unos 40 años, rubia y de ojos negros, un negro profundo.

"Sí, señora." Le contestó con una brillante sonrisa, estaba claro que le gustaba ser hijo de quién era. Eso no molestó ni a la mujer ni a su padre. "Pero que niño más adorable. Me llamo Lucy Slytherin. Fui una de las esposas de Salazar."

"¿Quién es Salazar?"

"Era uno de los magos más sorprendentes y fuertes del mundo. Fue un fundador de Hogwarts, la mejor escuela de magia, aunque su director... Él es tu antepasado." Le explicó Voldemort. "Y debería de llegar al cuadro en cualquier momento."

Mientras terminaban de comer, Harry vio como en el retrato de Lucy aparecía un señor.

"¿Eres Salazar?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

"Sí. Y por lo que veo, eres mi último heredero. Mucho gusto, Harry.

Los ojos del niño ya no podrían brillar más. Sería imposible.

Después de una pequeña charla con el retrato de los Slytherin, Harry siguió a su padre hasta la oficina donde se encontraban ayer.

"Tenemos que hablar." Le dijo Voldemort con un tono serio y le indicó que se sentara en un sillón azul que estaba colocado en medio. Harry no comprendía por qué su padre había cambiado su semblante pero de igual forma se sentó.

"Para empezar quiero que te veas en el espejo." Dijo Voldemort pasándole un espejo pequeño.

Harry agarró el espejo y se miró detalladamente. Duró bastante tiempo en darse cuenta de lo que se suponía que debía de notar. Una cara de sorpresa pudo apreciarse en Harry.

"¿Por qué tengo un rayo en la frente?"

"Eso es porque estás conectado conmigo. Siempre podré saber si estás en peligro o si estás triste al igual que tú puedes. Así podré protegerte." Trató de explicar de una forma simple para que pudiera entender.

"Entonces ¿no me dejarás?" Preguntó con mucha emoción "¿No dejarás que Mauricio me vuelva a...?" No pudo terminar.

"No, no te voy a dejar. Y sí, sí te voy a proteger, no voy a dejar que te vuelvan a lastimar." Le acarició la cabeza de una forma muy cariñosa, Harry le contestó con una sonrisa.

"Me alegra que no te moleste eso. Otra cosa que debemos hablar son las reglas." La expresión de Harry se volvió primero en confusión y luego en terror.

Harry sabía que las reglas estaban hechas para que lo castigaran, eso siempre se lo decía su madre, y era una de las cosas que nunca iba a olvidar. Voldemort no notó su cambio y siguió hablando.

"En primer lugar no puedes salir de tu cuarto sin mi permiso. Tampoco puedes decirle a nadie todavía quién eres. Siempre pon atención a lo que digo porque no me gusta repetir las cosas. Nunca busques el peligro, siempre ten cuidado. Nunca, nunca pero de lo que se dice NUNCA me desobedezcas ni me mientas."

Harry asintió con la cabeza, pero se acordó de lo que le dijo su padre en la mañana y contestó verbalmente. Ahora no estaba TAN asustado.

"Ahora que tenemos las reglas bien en claro, podemos seguir... ¿Qué quieres hacer por hoy?"

"¿Podemos leer un cuento?" Voldemort se vio por un segundo sorprendido pero se recuperó rápidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Claro! ¡Lucius!" Llamó e inmediatamente apareció el rubio "Consigue el cuento de Los 3 hermanos animado."

"Como ordene, señor." Y desapareció.

"Mientras viene pongámonos cómodos." Dijo sentándose al lado de Harry. Harry lo tomó por sorpresa y se sentó en su regazo a pesar de las quejas del mayor. Después de un rato Voldemort dejó de quejarse y en su lugar disfrutó del momento junto a su hijo.

Lucius no tardó mucho en llegar y dejó el libro sobre la mesita que estaba frente al sofá antes de volverse a ir. Una vez que salió, Voldemort empezó a leer el cuento y a contestar las preguntas que se le venían a Harry a la mente a medida que avanzaba la historia.

* * *

En el salón.

Lucius llegó al salón donde siempre se hacían las reuniones con los mortífagos y Bella ya lo estaba esperando sentada frente al trono de Voldemort.

"Lleva mucho tiempo sin ser tan feliz ¿no es así?" Preguntó Bella con una sonrisa meláncolica.

"Sí. Mucho tiempo. Creo que voy a querer demasiado a ese niño, por el simple hecho de haberle devuelto la sonrisa a nuestro Señor." Le respondió el rubio.

-Yo también, Lucius, yo también.

Los siguientes minutos estuvieron en silencio recordando los momentos en los que Voldemort se veía feliz con Silena y cuánto sufrió por su traición. Ellos dos, al ser los mortífagos más cercanos y fieles a Voldemort, eran sus consejeros; por eso, siempre le decían que tenía que olvidarse de lo que le había hecho Silena y que debía concentrarse en su hijo. Al parecer sí los había escuchado.

"¿Cómo está Draco?" Lucius alzó una ceja en desconfianza, pero Bella no podía quejarse porque nunca antes lo había preguntado, ahora lo preguntaba por una razón.

"¿Para qué quieres saber?"

"Estuve pensando..."

"¿Tú piensas?" Se burló aunque ella hizo como si no lo escuchó.

"Estuve pensando que tal vez él y Harry podrían ser amigos."

La sorpresa invadió la expresión de Lucius ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Harry y Draco tenían la misma edad, y Harry iba a necesitar de alguien con quien divertirse.

"Le preguntaré al Señor."

Lucius y Bella sintieron su marca arder y de inmediato se aparecieron donde estaba su señor. Para su sorpresa, el niño estaba sobre los hombros de su padre con una gran sonrisa. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada.

"Harry quería que los 3 lo ayudaramos a pintar su dibujo." Voldemort señaló hacia una hoja que estaba sobre la mesa. "Yo ya no puedo, tengo unos asuntos que atender, yo ya le ayudé en una parte, ustedes hagan el resto." Y salió de la habitación.

Bella y Lucius se miraron entre sí ¿Voldemort pintando un dibujo? ¿Eso era si quiera posible? ¿Qué tanto lo había cambiado la llegada de Harry? Apartaron esos pensamientos rápidamente y se concentraron en su tarea. Una expresión de aburrimiento se veía en su cara pero era totalmente ignorada por el pequeño.

"¿Me ayudan a pintar a mi padre, por favor?" Preguntó con ojos de cachorrito abandonado.

"Príncipe, no tiene que pedirlo. Estamos para servirle, todo lo que usted quiera, y que esté de acuerdo a lo que nos ordenó nuestro Señor, se lo daremos." Fue Lucius.

"¿Pero y si a ustedes no les gusta y se sienten mal?" Preguntó inocentemente.

"Usted no tiene que preocuparse por nosotros. Piense solamente en usted." Le dijo Bella.

"Pero..."

"Sin peros, ahora a pintar."

Lucius, aunque de mala gana, fue pasándole los colores a Bella y a Harry. Bella, por otra parte, le estaba ayudando a pintar el cielo. Al parecer el dibujo era un muñeco de palitos alto y uno más pequeño, tenían escrito 'Padre y yo' Bella suponía que en lo único que ayudó Voldemort fue escribir los nombres de los muñecos.

En menos de 15 minutos el dibujo ya estaba listo y Harry estaba con una sonrisa muy radiante.

"¿Creen que a mi padre le guste?"

-No creo que le guste por la apariencia, aunque talvez sí por la intención. Talvez.- Pensaba Bella.

-Con suerte no se lo va a despreciar.- Eran los pensamientos de Lucius.

"¿Por qué no lo averiguas cuando regrese?"

Harry lo pensó por un momento y luego asintió con una sonrisa. Ambos mortífagos lo miraban curiosos y extrañados al mismo tiempo.

"¿Por qué me ven de esa forma?"

"No es común ver a un niño en esta sala y menos tan alegre." Se encogió de hombros el rubio.

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, porque..."

"Lucius ¡NO!" Lo regañó Bella "Si nuestro Lord se entera de lo que le dijiste, es capaz de matarte. Y eso me dejaría a mí sola con él." Señaló a Harry.

Lucius vio que tenía razón. A Voldemort no le agradaría en lo absoluto que le contaran a Harry sobre cuál es su ocupación. Eso era algo que él le tenía que decir.

"Harry ¿Qué quieres hacer mientras esperamos aquí a tu padre?" El niño pareció pensarlo por unos minutos antes de decidirse al fin.

"Juguemos a las escondidas."

"¿Qué?" Preguntaron ambos mortífagos completamente perplejos.

"¿No saben jugar? Es fácil, ustedes se esconden y yo los busco y luego es al revés." Ninguno movió un solo músculo, el simple hecho de pensar en hacer eso era... raro.

Para su buena suerte, algo más captó la atención del niño. Una enorme serpiente se arrastraba desde la ventana hasta el escritorio de Voldemort. Y en lugar de tener miedo, como pensaban que lo tendrían, Harry estuvo fascinado.

 _"¿Quién es?" La señaló._

Lucius y Bella se miraron entre sí sin saber qué responder ¿Cómo iban a responder cuando les preguntaron algo en un idioma que no dominaban? ¿Era normal que Harry desarrollara el pársel desde tan temprana edad? Tenían bien claro que Harry podría hablar en pársel por ser el heredero de Slytherin, pero no sabían que antes de los 4 años era posible que hablara ese idioma.

 _"¿Tú dijiste eso?"_ Le contestó la serpiente un tanto curiosa.

 _"¿Puedes hablar?"_

 _"¿Cómo es que tú puedes hablar nuestro idioma?"_

 _"¿A que te refieres?"_

Bella y Lucius veían esa conversación con curiosidad. Se preguntaban de qué podrían estar hablando pero luego se acordaron de que Harry era un niño que todavía no había cumplido los 4 años y pensaron lo más lógico... no podía tener conversaciones muy profundas.

 _"Por cierto eres una... una... ¿Jirafa?"_

 _"¡¿Jirafa?!" Se escandalizó "¿Cómo me puedes confundir con una jirafa?"_

"Es que eres un animal que nunca he visto. Y mi madre siempre me dijo que los animales que no conocía eran las jirafas, monos y elefantes." Luego se giró hacia los dos adultos "¿Verdad que es una jirafa?" Preguntó en español.

Ambos mortífagos tuvieron que contener sus risas para no ofender a su joven amo, no podían simplemente llegarle a faltar el respeto, aún cuando decía cosas que no tenían sentido. Si Voldemort se daba cuenta que se burlaron de su hijo... ojalá que se hayan despedido bien de sus familiares y 'seres queridos'.

-¿Jirafa?-

Antes que ninguno pudiera contestar su pregunta, la serpiente se les adelantó.

 _"No niño, no soy una jirafa" Le siseó "Soy una serpiente y me llamo Nagini."_

 _"Es un lindo nombre. Me llamo Harry ¿Por qué eres tan grande?"_

 _"Porque es mi tamaño natural. Además..." Se retiró del escritorio de Voldemort y se fue enroscando alrededor del niño "Así puedo devorar mejor a mis presas, y los humanos son mis presas favoritas." Dijo apretándolo un poco más._

 _"¿En serio? ¿Y cómo lo haces?"_

 _"Si tanto lo quieres averiguar yo podría..."_

Justo en ese momento, una voz carraspeó detrás de ellos y los dos adultos inmediatamente se arrodillaron frente al hombre que tenían y Nagini aflojó un poco el agarre sobre Harry.

"¡Padre!" Harry gritó de la emoción.

"No grites cuando estoy cerca Harry, puedo escuchar perfectamente." Harry soltó una risilla traviesa y se disculpó.

 _"¿Nagini, puedo saber que estás haciéndole a mi hijo?"_ Siseó en pársel.

 _"No sabía que fuera tu hijo. Él me preguntó sobre cómo me comía a mis presas y yo le quería satisfacer su curiosidad." Aunque fuese imposible casi se podía apreciar una sonrisa en ella "Lo siento Señor, no sabía que él era el Joven Harry Tom."_

" _Lleva a Harry a su cuarto, y más te vale que esté bien cuidado._ " Nagini asintió y levantó a Harry con su cola y lo llevó.

"Levántense, tengo noticias." Los 3 se sentaron alrededor de un mapa que apareció de toda Inglaterra "el mortífago Pettigrew me dio la ubicación de los Potter, pero todavía no los podemos matar, necesitamos sacarles información." Dirigió su atención al mapa y señaló un área que decía 'Godric's Hollow' "Allí se encuentran bajo el encantamiento de Fidelio."

"¿Cuándo atacaremos, mi señor?"

"En media hora." Y dicho esto se dirigió a la habitación de Harry.

...

"¡Padre!" Exclamó felíz el niño que estaba saltando en su cama y siendo vigilado por la serpiente en caso de que se cayera.

"¡Harry!" Le contestó su padre pero en reproche "La cama no es para saltar, eso es para los niños infantiles." Los ojos de Harry se ensombrecieron y dejó de saltar inmediatamente. Voldemort no comentó nada a pesar del notorio cambio. "Venía a advertirte que bajo ningún motivo abandones este cuarto, regresaré pronto." Harry asintió con la cabeza todavía agachada y esta vez Voldemort se dirigió a la serpiente.

 _"Nagini, cuídalo mientras no estoy, por fin tenemos la ubicación de los Potter."_

 _"¡Me alegro! Al fin podrás saber sobre esa dicha profecía y por fin morirá ese tal Derek Potter. El mundo mágico dejará de alabarlo."_

 _"Exacto, pero recuerda que..."_

 _"¿Quién es Derek?"_ Se escuchó el siseo de Harry justo detrás de ellos.

Voldemort se sorprendió al ver que Harry los había escuchado atentamente y los había entendido, aunque después de un rato su expresión cambió a una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo.

 _"¿Hablas pársel?" Preguntó._

 _"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó con curiosidad._

 _"Joven amo, el pársel es la lengua de las serpientes, solamente los verdaderos herederos de Slytherin pueden hablarlo. Pero ninguno lo había hecho desde tan temprana edad."_ Le explicó Nagini.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron un montón y olvidó por completo el suceso de la cama. Ahora Nagini le había comentado sobre ese idioma pero no le había dicho que era tan exclusivo, pensaba que era normal que esa serpiente le hablara a todo el mundo.

 _"Nagini, asegúrate de que almuerze como tiene que ser."_ La serpiente hizo lo que parecía un asentimiento con su cabeza. Luego él se dirigió a Harry.

"Harry, tengo que irme, obedece a lo que dije y ten cuidado." Le dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

 _En la casa de los Potter, 10 minutos después._

Lily estaba discutiendo con James sobre la profecía, cosa que hacían casi a diario, después de todo era el futuro de su hijo y del mundo entero. Pero hoy lo hicieron con un motivo...

Les habían dado la profecía completa.

Dumbledore había ido personalmente a dejarla y cuando la leyeron no pudieron evitar asustarse por el peligro que le aguardaba a Derek.

"Lily, te digo que lo mejor es que Derek entrene antes de que vaya a Hogwarts, tiene que ir a América para que sea entrenado por esos magos nómadas."

"No, James. De ninguna forma voy a mandar a mi hijo a América durante 5 años para que luego se vaya 7 años a Hogwarts." Le contestó con lágrimas en los ojos. "Soy su madre, no me lo pueden quitar por doce años, DOCE"

James se acercó a ella, la abrazó y le dio un dulce beso.

"Lo sé mi amor, lo sé." Dijo resignado. "Créeme que no quiero hacerlo, también es mi hijo, ¿recuerdas?, pero me preocupa pensar en su futuro. Si Voldemort lo encuentra antes de que esté bien entrenado..." A James se le formó un nudo en su garganta y no pudo terminar la frase.

Lily y James se dirigieron a la cocina con la intención de preparar el almuerzo. Pero de pronto...

 **¡PUUUUUUUMMMM!**

Una fuerte explosión se oyó en la puerta de la entrada a su casa, pero eso no era posible ¿o sí?

"Ahí están, no ataquen." Dijo El Señor Oscuro mientras con un hechizo no verbal los inmovilizó.

"Ahora sí. Si valoran su vida me dirán la profecía entera." Como vio que ninguno de los dos iba a hablar tomó cartas en el asunto.

"¡Crucio!"

Lily y James se retorcieron en el mismo lugar, pero no emitieron sonido alguno, no querían darle el placer de oírlos gritar. Cuando se detuvo la maldición tuvieron como 5 segundos para respirar entrecortadamente antes de que los volviera a atacar con el mismo hechizo, que esta vez duró 3 minutos.

Al alzar la vista reconocieron inmediatamente a su amigo, su confidente, su guardián y ahora... su traidor.

"Peter ¿Cómo pudiste?" Reclamó Lily en sollozos, James no decía nada porque no encontraba palabras para describir lo que en ese momento sentía.

"Debieron saber que yo buscaría el poder antes que todo lo demás. Además, él me am..." Fue interrumpido por la maniática voz de Voldemort.

"¿Ahora sí me van a decir la profecía o no?"

"¡NUNCA!" Gritaron al unísono los Potter.

"Jajajaja, me pregunto cuánto tiempo pueden seguir aguantando esto." Al ver que ninguno de los dos iba a hablar, estuvo a punto de lanzarles un Imperio, pero Lucius le cortó los pensamientos.

"Amo, encontré este pergamino y me parece que es la profecía."

"!Mier...!" Masculló James antes de ser alcanzado por otro crucio pero que en esta ocasión pertenecía a Bellatrix.

-¿Cómo pudimos olvidar quemar ese pergamino?- Pensaban ambos padres horrorizados.

"Creo que ya no me hacen falta... pero me siento bondadoso y voy a dejarlos vivir para que vean cómo mato a su hijo." Se burló "De todas formas no van a durar mucho. Bueno, para ver..."

Y Voldemort se dispuso a leer la profecía en voz alta.

 **Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces,**  
 **vendrá al mundo al nacer el noveno mes,**  
 **el que al Señor Tenebroso debe provocar una muerte,**  
 **la vida más preciada, será la vida más afectada.**  
 **Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro,**  
 **pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida.**

Cuando acabó de recitar la poesía todos habían quedado en un gran silencio. Entonces de eso se trataba la gran profecía que tantos problemas había causado.

"Ya tengo la solución."

Voldemort subió al segundo piso y entró en un cuarto que tenía grabado en la puerta la palabra 'DEREK'. Al entrar vio a un niño como de la edad de Harry dormido en una cama pequeña que era del tamaño justo del bebé, lo cogió de sus brazos y volvió con los demás con el niño guindando como si no fuera nada, increíblemente todavía seguía dormido.

"Si este niño se supone que es el que me va a matar, mejor yo lo mato primero a él ¿No sería lo más sensato?"

"¡No! ¡Por favor no!" Lloró Lily.

"Te lo suplico Voldemort, no lo mates. Mátame a mí."

Decenas de crucios volvieron a volar en su dirección pero no duraron ni 15 segundos porque vieron a un grupo grande de personas que entraron con sus varitas en mano, inmediatamente los reconocieron. Eran los miembros de la Orden y el Ministerio.

Sin darse cuenta, Dumbledore le había quitado al niño de los brazos y lo había apuntado. Con un rápido movimiento Voldemort y todos los Mortífagos regresaron después de la última frase de éste primero.

"Vámos, ya cumplimos nuestro objetivo."

En un instante se aparecieron.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Agradezco los reviews que recibí, les aseguro que me alegraron el día y espero seguirlos recibiendo. Aquí está la respuesta a los reviews que no tenía cuenta:**

 **Alexis:** Aquí dejé el capítulo. Sé que me quedó un poco corto pero estoy satisfecha. Estoy 95% segura de que sí va a haber Drarry pero ya será mucho más adelante. Lamento actualizar hasta ahora pero estoy en exámenes, por eso para la próxima actualización creo que duraré un poco más.

 **Mar91:** Me alegro de que te esté gustando. Espero verte más seguido. Cuídate.

 **Me alegra ver que este fic está siendo bien aceptado, les prometo que me esforzaré en hacerlo lo mejor posible. No prometo nada con respecto a las actualizaciones, porque hoy sabemos y mañana no conocemos, pero sé que tengo el siguiente capítulo bastante avanzado.**

 **Estoy abierta a cualquier crítica (constructiva), sugerencia y opinión, por eso no se preocupen pueden dejar su review tranquilamente.**

 **De hecho, si tienen alguna sugerencia de situaciones que les gustaría ver que pasaran (tienen que ser con Harry de esta edad y en compañía de Draco, aclaro, solo serán amigos por el momento; o con Voldemort) como un paseo, un juego, una situación... en fin, tal vez les haga un sueño realidad.**

 **Gracias de nuevo por todo.**

 **Cuídense, nos leemos.**


End file.
